


seribu goresan

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: kisah gadis muda [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform, Self-Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: Merah, merah, merah.





	

gadis muda takut pada malam;

karena pada malam mimpi-mimpi buruknya akan datang,

lalu akan menghantui gadis muda tanpa belas kasihan;

dan gadis muda akan terjaga semalaman.

 

monster mengerikan ada di dalam pikiran;

ia akan bangun, dan datang,

lalu mengucapkan ‘halo’ sebagai sebuah sapaan,

dan gadis muda akan terjaga semalaman.

 

dini hari, tepatnya jam tiga pagi,

pikiran gadis muda terlalu banyak isi;

lalu sang monster akan mengucapkan ‘selamat pagi’

gadis muda hanya bisa memeluk diri sendiri.

 

monster-monster yang berada di dalam pikiran selalu datang;

ah, tapi, tenang; cara untuk mengusirnya sudah gadis muda temukan;

gadis muda akan mengusir mereka dengan sebuah rasa senang;

yang berasal dari luka-luka yang ada di badan.

 

dini hari, tepatnya jam tiga pagi,

pikiran gadis muda terlalu banyak isi;

gadis muda akan mengusir semua monster ini;

dengan cara melukai dirinya sendiri

 

merah, merah, merah

gadis muda tidak tahu kalau darah begitu indah;

merah, merah, merah

menghapus segala rasa marah dan gelisah

 

luka-luka itu akan hilang dalam seminggu;

gadis muda tidak mau hal itu;

oleh karena itulah dia selalu membuat yang baru;

semua rasa sakit ini membuat gadis muda c a n d u

 

gadis muda melukai dirinya sendiri;

agar para monster berhenti menghantui,

gadis muda tidak bisa lepas dari semua ini;

melukai diri sendiri adalah cara gadis muda berekspresi.

 

hitam, putih—tidak, gadis muda tidak punya warna,

hampa dan tidak ada apa-apa adalah gadis muda;

karena ia adalah seorang yang lemah terhadap dunia,

oleh karena itulah dia selalu membuat luka-luka.

 

gadis muda benci pada dunia;

karena di dunia gadis muda selalu ditinggalkan oleh mereka;

mereka yang selalu bisa tertawa bahagia;

meninggalkan gadis muda begitu saja.

 

gadis muda tidak mengenal harapan;

karena harapan selalu berputaran dengan putus asa; dan harapan akan hilang;

gadis muda benci memberi harapan-harapan;

karena setiap gadis muda berharap, putus asa itu akan datang.

 

sebuah pergelangan tangan mulus tanpa cela;

namun pinggang yang dihiasi goresan luka,

senyum bahagia, tapi mata yang dipenuhi oleh derita;

gadis muda hanya takut pada dunia.

**Author's Note:**

> [kamar, depan netbuk yang masih menyala (pagi; jam dua), dalam keadaan terkena semacam insomnia]


End file.
